Fight for the Beta Position
by OthersideRaptor
Summary: A flashback of Echo's how Blue became the beta and how she got her scar and permanent sneer. Summary sucks. Story is WAAAAAYYY better. Rated T for huge amount of violence and blood.


**A/N: I was recently checking out Echo's page on Jurassic Park Wiki and it said that she and Blue got into a fight for the beta of the pack. So I decided to do a little story about that, since I dont remember it being mentioned in the movie. Enjoy!**

Echo raised her head and looked over at Blue, who was sleeping next to Delta, her second-in-command. The tiger striped brownish-orange Velociraptor narrowed her eyes, glaring slightly at her two sisters. Delta shouldve been _her_ second-in-command. Not Blue's. She was worth enough to be the beta. Even the alpha, Owen Grady, thought Blue was worthy of that position. Charlie and Delta sided with the grey and blue Raptor as well. Echo licked her lips, her tongue slightly running across her scar. The scar that _Blue_ gave her. She remembered it so clearly...

It was just any ordinary day in the paddock. The other three Raptors were doing their own thing, Blue drinking from a small pond near the middle of the foliage, as Delta and Charlie tussling playfully. Echo, however, strutted up to Blue, hazel-yellow eyes reflecting anger and jealousy towards the older Raptor. Blue was slightly confused at first, but when Echo snapped at her, Blue cawed at her, telling her to knock it off. That's when she striked. Echo lashed across Blue's face, leaving a slightly deep cut. Blue let out a startled cry and Delta and Charlie looked up from their tussle. The two Raptors saw the fight beginning and they quickly tried to separate the two. Charlie stood in front of Echo, while Delta stood in front of Blue. Echo, not hapy about her sisters interfering, screeched at Charlie and clawed the side of her face. The younger Raptor, was taken aback and backed away, howling and shaking her head in pain. Delta, completely shocked, watched her sister back up behind Blue, pain clouding her golden-yellow eyes. Delta shrieked at Echo who to a step back, but then inched her way closer to Blue. The silver and blue Rotor cawed at her to back up as Blue got into her battle position. Echo struck first. Blue backed up, as Echo crumpled to th ground. Blue shrieked at the Raptor. Delta and Charlie didn't know what to think if this. Both their sisters were fighting. Did they do something? Delta tapped her claw nervously as Echo got to her feet. Delta cawed at Charlie, telling her to hurry and tell the Alpha. Charlie squawked, firmly replying to her sister that she wasn't going. Both Raptors whipped their heads back, as soon as they heard a scream. Blue didn't scream. Echo did. Her lower jaw was a bit disfigured but she shook it off quickly and cawed at Blue. The silver and blue Raptor growled and slashed the younger Raptor's snout, leaving a deep cut. Echo lifted a claw to her face and rushed towards her sister. Blue ducked the Raptor's blow, but Echo clipped the older Raptor's back with her toe claw. Echo hit her head on the rocky ground and Blue seized her chance. She grabbed the back of Echo's neck in her jaws and threw her to the ground once more. Echo struggled to her feet, cooing for mercy from her sister. That's when the Alpha came and separated them. Echo's eyelids fluttered and she, once again, crumpled to the floor, blood pouring from her many wounds. Blue was also having a hard time standing. During the fight, Echo bit Blue's leg, possibly breaking it, so the silver and blue Raptor nearly crumpled, until Charlie an Delt ran over and helped her stay afoot. Echo looked up and only saw the Alpha shaking his head at her, before she blacked out.

Echo woke up and looked around. She was in a big cage, but still in the paddock. She heard a slight chirp and saw Charlie walk up to her, cocking her head to ask if she was ok. Delta followed and snarled at the tiger-striped brownish-orange Raptor through the bars. Her wounds were bandaged up and she could barely move. The only thing she was able to move was her neck. She lay her head down on her bandaged up arm and sulked. She was defeated. Truly, utterly defeated. Blue had won, there was no changing that. The Alpha removed some of the bandages a few days later and let Echo outside once again. She was able to walk now, even though her wounds hadent fully healed yet, she was able to go around, sun shining on her scales. That's when she saw Blue. Her sister was limping slightly, but gently bumped Echo's jaw, apologizing. Echo back up at bit and hissed. Blue was taken by surprise, but snorted at her to watch her tongue before limping off. Echo narrowed her eyes, watching the silver and blue Raptor, her grudge aha sit her sister forming inside her heart. A grudge that would last until her death.


End file.
